


A Feeling Shared

by dustnbonesss



Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: After months of pining, Duff had finally asked you out on a date. You knew how deep your feelings for him ran, but, did he feel the same way? Smut included.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Feeling Shared

Nervous wouldn’t even begin to describe how you were feeling tonight, not even close. You had gradually been getting closer with the Guns N’ Roses boys for the last year or so, Duff in particular, and so he’d finally worked up some liquid courage and asked you out on a date. You knew you had a crush on him since the first day you’d locked eyes with each other back in Huntington Beach, but not once had you even anticipated him reciprocating any of said feelings. You’d spent countless nights dreaming of him, countless days in his company.

You’d agreed, of course, why wouldn’t you? Now you were trudging up a flight of stairs in order to get into a local Italian restaurant you’d decided to meet at. You hadn’t been sure what the dress code was so you opted for a simple denim dress that hugged every curve and your favourite pair of dr martens. You took a deep yet shaky breath as you pushed open the large double doors and was immediately met with a delicious aroma fogging the air.

Your eyes swept over the restaurant, looking for the familiar blonde in the sea of people. He wasn’t too hard to spot, being considerably taller than half of the men in there. His attention was caught the moment the door was opened, so you flashed a soft smile his way as your eyes made contact and you began walking towards his table.

“Hey,” you muttered as you sat opposite him, taking a moment to note the black polka dot shirt he had on.

“Hey, Y/N, you look great,” he gleamed as he nodded, apparently agreeing with himself as he spoke. 

Your cheeks threatened to turn a slightly crimson shade but a few calm breaths had prevented it from appearing. There was a large glass of white wine set out for you already so you took a few sips and briefly glanced over the menu as the pair of you broke into some small talk.

It felt different tonight. You’d hung out a whole bunch of times, both with the guys and just you two too. It was always so comfortable, so natural, never forced. Tonight, it seemed like you were both on edge, both afraid of screwing up. Maybe it was because the date showed that you were both clearly interested in each other and that fact alone already altered your dynamic, you shook the thoughts from your head as a waiter appeared to take your order.

A few glasses of wine and some incredibly full stomachs later, you were both beginning to ease up a little. Duff more so than you, he was usually the calm and collected one in the group anyways. You were about a glass ahead of him in terms of drinking, you knew all courage would disintegrate if you had no alcohol behind you. He kindly paid for your meal, as much as you had tried to protest and at least pay for yourself.

“Wanna come back to the house for a bit?” he’d quizzed as you both exited the restaurant, the butterflies increasing yet again as he spoke.

“Sure,” you’d agreed. 

You weren’t entirely sure what this meant though. Sure, in the movies it usually ended up with ‘let’s go home and fuck’ but considering he lived with his entire band it wasn’t clear if that was the intention or if he just wanted you guys to hang out with everyone else.

He’d hailed a taxi as you rubbed at your forearms, a slight chill beginning to sweep through the soft breeze as the sky grew darker with each minute. He noticed, but having no jacket to offer he opted for pouting his lips and casually throwing an arm around you once you’d both piled into the backseat. 

He pulled you close to him, attempting to keep you warm as you inhaled the intoxicating scent that was emitting from him. Cigarettes, alcohol, cologne and a hint of…vanilla? You weren’t entirely sure; it was definitely something sweet though. It was enough to have you zoning out and merely enjoying being so close to him for a few minutes.

“Earth to Y/N…hello?” oops, how long had Duff been talking? You giggled to yourself as he rolled his eyes playfully once he’d realised you were paying attention again.

“What planet were you on?” he teased, his hand flexing subtly as he debated running it through that soft hair of yours he’d always longed to touch.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought, what were you saying?” you smiled sweetly, resting a hand on his knee innocently as you spoke.

“Are you feeling warmer now? We’re almost at the house anyway,” he grinned, his eyes flickered to your hand for a split second, not that you noticed.

He chewed on his lower lip as the car pulled up to the house. You reached into your pocket and pulled out some money, quickly paying for the taxi before he could stop you. He huffed dramatically as you exited the car and made your way into the house, loud screams sounding through the front door before you could even open it up.

“What the…” Duff trailed off as he pushed the door open and walked straight towards the noise, it was coming from the kitchen.

You followed closely behind him after closing the door, curious eyes widening as you were greeted with Axl throwing a glass straight at Slash.

“What the hell is going on?” Duff’s tone was serious and commanding, his arms folding over his chest as he took the scene before him in. 

Axl and Slash immediately shared a worried glance and their gazes dropped ever so slightly.

“Slash stole my last fucking coke,” Axl whined, although his rage had simmered increasingly since you’d arrived. 

Duff was usually the one to sort out the band when they misbehaved, it was something that you found adorable about him. He could be legless drunk and he’d still make sure everyone else was alright before thinking about himself. Duff looked straight at Slash as Axl spoke, Slash’s eyes rolled so far back he looked like he was being possessed.

“It’s just a drink, how was I meant to know it was the last one?”

“You have eyes, do you not? Did you see any other fucking cokes in there?”

“Stop being such a baby, Axl, god.”

“Stop being such an ass.”

“Will you both cut it the fuck out? I don’t care who drank what, this ends now, I’m not listening to you two bitch at each other all night again,” Duff pinched the bridge of his nose, he just wanted to relax with you for the rest of the night but the singer and guitarist made it very hard to do so.

They had both listened though, stopped arguing straight away. Duff grabbed your hand and pulled you into the living room, his eyes glancing between Axl and the shattered glass as he silently asked for it to be cleaned up. You happily followed through, sometimes the band’s arguments were enough to give you a headache.

He continued to pull at your hand until you reached the sofa, firmly throwing himself down on the soft leather so you had fallen down with him. You giggled and kicked off your shoes, bringing your legs up to rest on the couch as he grabbed the TV remote and flicked on a random cartoon. It was all they ever seemed to watch in this house, cartoons and MTV. Not that you could complain, it was pretty much all you watched when you were at home too.

Duff’s arm had snaked around you again, you found yourself subconsciously shuffling around a little until you were pressed right into his side. You allowed your temple to rest against him, your eyes were on the television but you weren’t really paying all that much attention.

After debating with himself for a few moments, Duff’s hand slid up to run through your soft hair. He twirled strands around his fingers and stroked the rest as the television illuminated the dark room. You couldn’t help yourself when you peered up at him, curious to see how much attention he was paying to the show. You found his eyes were in fact not looking in that direction at all, all the focus seemed to be on you. 

You bit on your lower lip, his eyes immediately flickering down to note the action before you realised his face was gradually getting closer to yours. He pressed a soft and gentle kiss to your lips, just a small peck at first. He then pulled away; he had clearly been testing the waters. You responded by reaching up and pressing a firmer kiss to his lips, thank god you’d had so much wine tonight.

Both of your eyes fell shut as your lips moved against each other’s, his hand continuing to play with your hair as your hands rested on his lap. You weren’t sure when, but at some point, his tongue had slid between your lips and was now dominating your mouth as he’d deepened the kiss, earning a small moan against his own mouth from you. 

The sound was like music to his ears, he’d broken the kiss in order to begin peppering them across your cheek and jawline, moving further down until he’d come in contact with your neck. You tilted it, granting him access as he passionately pressed multiple kisses to the supple skin. He’d even bitten just under your jaw and sucked harshly against the bite, leaving a dark mark in it’s place you were sure. 

Your eyes were fluttering between open and closed as you enjoyed the feel of his hot and wet mouth against you, heat beginning to pool in your lower stomach.

A cough broke you from your trance, Duff lifted his head to look over at the doorway in order to see where the noise had come from. Slash and Axl were awkwardly staring at you both, shifting from foot to foot.

“What?” Duff sounded irritated; you didn’t blame him though. you were halfway towards annoyance yourself.

“We’re going to the store to get some coca cola, do you guys want anything?” Slash piped up, feigning a casual look as he ran his hand through his curly locks.

“Maybe some condoms,” Axl muttered under his breath, earning an elbow to the ribs from Slash. He was about to protest but apparently thought better of it and remained silent while they waited for a response.

“We’re cool, thanks,” Duff nodded his head, slightly pleased that they seemed to be getting along better even if they were being pains in his ass today.

You watched them both spin on their heels and turn away, sounds of their boots hitting the hardwood floor until the front door closing finally let you know they weren’t going to be interrupting again anytime soon. Izzy, however, had started skipping down the stairs and complaining to himself that he was hungry. You should’ve known you couldn’t get alone time in this house.

“Let’s go up to my room?” Duff suggested, you agreed and the pair of you seemed to shoot up from your seats so fast the room span a little. You yelled a greeting to Izzy as you passed the kitchen and made your way into Duff and Slash’s bedroom, glad to finally be alone.

You threw yourself on Duff’s bed, laying on your side and facing him with your elbow propping you up. He kicked off his own shoes and removed his shirt, something that wasn’t uncommon, he was usually without one when in his room. He then joined you on the bed, laying beside you without speaking a word. 

You had both completely sobered up by now, not an inch of the alcohol affecting you as he tentatively reached out and rested his palm against your hip. You noticed he had a slightly darkened look in his eyes, you could relate to it, you knew yours would be mirroring them. 

Your lips crashed against each other’s again, an unspoken tension in the air being relieved as he rubbed at your hips and bit down on your lower lip. You cautiously slid a hand down his defined stomach until you felt the fabric of his pants, your hand then resting over his crotch. His bite on your lip was a little harsher after that, you could feel a bulge growing harder by the second as you playfully applied some pressure and stroked the area.

“Don’t tease me, I won’t be able to stop…” he whispered against your lips, the desire flooding his irises as he gazed over at you.

“Don’t stop,” you breathed out, your hand tugging on the waistband of his pants as he let out a deep breath.

The words had him turning you onto your back and hovering above you, desperately seeking contact as his lips reattached to your neck. He was grinding his hips down against you, forcing a squeal of surprise followed by a quiet moan from your lips. Your hand pulled the waistband of his pants down slightly, enough to release his hard cock from its restraints. 

You then gripped the base of his cock and began to stroke him at an incredibly slow pace, his breath catching in his throat at the feeling. You ran your thumb across his slit, his hips jerking forward in response as he tilted his head back. Oh, he liked that. You did it again, this time a groan seeped through his lips as he pulled away from you.

Confusion plastered your face until you realised he’d only moved so he could undress, so you decided to be helpful and pull your denim dress from your body. You casually chucked it across the room and onto Slash’s bed before removing your underwear once he’d removed his. He stopped for a few seconds, his eyes glued to your figure as he took the time to notice every curve.

“You’re so god damn beautiful, did you know that?” he mumbled, his eyes were glistening with want and adoration at the same time. 

It made you feel warm inside, and the full view of his rather large and hard cock made you feel warm between the legs too. He crawled back up, now situated between your thighs as he pushed your hair from your eyes with one hand and used the other to press a fingertip to your clit. 

You whined quietly in response as he began rubbing circles around it, his eyes gauging every reaction as your facial expression contorted with the relief it provided.

“You’re so wet already,” he observed as his hand slid down further and he pressed two fingers inside of you, rotating them around as you moaned softly. You didn’t have any words; you couldn’t form a reply. 

He sped up the pace and began pumping his fingers instead, his mouth closing around your left nipple and gently sucking at the hardened bud as your eyelids fell shut. You could feel an orgasm building already, now you knew what they meant when they said guitarists were good with their fingers.

He brushed against your sweet spot, causing a loud shriek of his name to fly from your lips before you could catch it.

“Duff…I’m gonna…” you tried to warn him, trailing off as he merely thrusted his fingers in as fast as he could.

“Cum, baby, I wanna see you feelin’ good,” he muttered as he retracted from your nipple in order to watch your face again, eyebrows furrowed with focus as he kept up his pace.

You felt yourself unravelling, clenching around his fingers as an orgasm swept through you and caused your moans to grow increasingly louder. His name fell from your lips again, apparently switching something on inside him as a low growl sounded from his throat.

Once he was sure you were finished, he withdrew his fingers and teasingly licked them as your eyes had reopened. You almost moaned at the sight, a small smirk playing on his lips as he brushed your hair out of your face again. 

It was stuck to your forehead with sweat you hadn’t even felt forming, your whole body felt like it was on fire with every touch of Duff’s fingers. Duff reached over to his bedstand and pulled a small packet from the drawer, he ripped it open once you’d realised it was a condom. Thank god, you’d almost forgotten that part. He expertly rolled it over his cock as his eyes silently asked if you were ready, you flashed him a small smile in response.

He took his cock into his hand, lining himself up at your entrance as he hooked one of your legs around his waist and threw the other over his shoulder so he’d have a good angle. Your hands clutched at the bed sheets immediately as he pushed into you, rather quickly, but it didn’t hurt. He must have been really turned on after watching you cum because his hips were snapping against yours at a fast pace from the get-go. He was bashing against your spot with the tip of his cock with every thrust, purposefully missing every so often because his playful streak never seemed to disappear.

The next time he’d done it, you’d forced yourself to clench around his cock. Earning a loud whimper as his hips slammed into yours. 

“Fuck, do that again, please,” he whined, you obliged and watched his eyes roll back for a half a second. 

You could feel your stomach tightening again as the grip he had on you became firmer, his nails digging crescents into your skin as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He was holding back, you could see it in his face.

“Duff…harder, please, I’m so close…” you muttered, reassuring him and giving him the green light. 

He wasted absolutely no time, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room as he bit down on his lip in an attempt to mask the moans and groans that were forming on his tongue. You, however, did no such thing. His name repeatedly being screamed from your lungs with every rough roll of his hips, your hands tightening on the bed sheets as your back arched off of the bed. 

Your second orgasm of the night began flooding through your veins, causing you to pulsate and clench even harder around him. It drove him wild. He was bucking his hips against yours at an animalistic and uneven pace as he finally allowed your name to fall from his mouth.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned loudly, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper as he shot his cum into the condom wrapped around his cock.

He pulled out, discarding the now used condom and throwing it into a trashcan not too far from his bed. You were both breathing heavy and sitting up, attempting to control the flows of oxygen as a cheesy smile broke out on his lips.

“I’m in love with you,” he whispered, eyes widening as he spoke. 

He hadn’t meant to voice his thoughts, it was a sentence meant for his brain only. You thought your heart had skipped a beat as you listened to him, but you wasted no time in replying.

“I’m in love with you too.”

He’d then pulled you closer to him and pressed a delicate kiss to your lips one final time before you both got redressed, a knock on the bedroom door pulling you from any thoughts. The door opened and an oddly shy looking Slash was brought into view.

“So, like, can I come in now?”


End file.
